


Convection Currents

by heatherk1066



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is cute, Crying John, Fluff, John is sad, Lava Lamps, M/M, Protective Alexander, Sad John, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherk1066/pseuds/heatherk1066
Summary: ‘Hey, John are you in there?’ when receiving no reply he entered the room as quietly as possible. The sight before him broke his heart. John Laurens was curled up on his bed his head in his hands and even from across the room Alexander could see the unmistakable tear tracks that marked his face.Or the one in which Alexander attempts to cheer John up the most stupid way possible.





	Convection Currents

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first Alex/John, I know its a stupid idea but I thought it would be cute.

‘John?’ Alexander called as he slammed the heavy door behind him, scanning the room for any sign of his flatmate. There was no response as he lay his bags on the countertop before continuing into the flay.

‘John?’ he called again ‘where are you?’ it was after three, John was normally pottering about the  
apartment at this time, painting or reading his beloved turtle books. The absence of the curly haired man made Alexander’s stomach flip uncomfortably as he proceeded further into the room.  
he checked the kitchen and the bathroom occasionally calling out John’s name before arriving at his friend's bedroom door. He knocked gently.

‘Hey, John are you in there?’ when receiving no reply he entered the room as quietly as possible. The sight before him broke his heart. John Laurens was curled up on his bed his head in his hands and even from across the room Alexander could see the unmistakable tear tracks that marked his face.

‘Oh John’ He whispered taking tentative steps towards the bed before collapsing on it next to the crying boy. John immediately shifted his body curling into Alexander’s side and his face buried into the side of his neck. Despite the sad situation, Alexander’s heart skipped a beat as he slowly caressed John’s back. 

‘What happened? Did someone hurt you?’ Alexander asked, the anger building inside him at the thought of someone hurting John. 

Laurens let out a small sob burying himself impossibly further into Alexander. He mumbled incoherently and Alexander pushed the younger male away meeting his eyes with a stern but supportive look.

‘Speak up my dear Laurens, I want to know what happened’ he stated simply lifting John’s chin so their eyes met, he watched the tears begin the flow again as John took a deep breath.

‘Lee’ he whispered and the one word was enough to make Alexander’s blood boil. Charles Lee, the pathetic little asshole who took pleasure in bringing innocent beautiful people like John down.  
‘H-he said th-that I was alone and that no one loves me and that my life is going nowhere’ John spat out in a quick and stuttering succession before returning to his haven in Alexander’s neck. 

Alexander gripped the younger boy in a hug tightly before once again lifting his face to meet his own. He stared at John, god he really was a beautiful person. He made Alexander want to shout to the rooftops at how helplessly in love with him he was. He wanted to scream, but he mainly wanted to kill Charles Lee. But he knew John wouldn't let him, he'd say it wasn't worth it, but to Alexander John was worth everything, he was the sun, the moon and the stars, he just couldn’t see it. 

‘Laurens, you are worth so much more than you realise. You will never be alone because I’m here. You’re going so far in life because I’m here to push you forward.’ he took a deep breath ‘and you will always be loved because I will always be here to love you’.

Alexander turned his head away quickly scared of the reaction he would get, he’d just confessed his love to his best friend of 4 years. What is wrong with him? He heard the small intake of breath from the man next to him and Alexander braced himself for the rejection.

Then John laughed. 

The tears were flowing even faster from his eyes but Alexander stared incredulously as John Laurens began to laugh, harder than ever before. His eyes crinkled as he wiped the tears away quickly.

‘Lex you god damn idiot’ and Alexander braced again. John’s eyes softened when he saw the look on the man's face and he pushed himself upwards so he was on level with him. 

‘Alexander, I love you too’ John whispered as he surged forwards and connected their lips. Alexander let out a surprised noise before grabbing Johns hair and taking control. It was passionate and forceful, and John almost keened when Alexander’s tongue connected with his own.

They parted both gasping for breath their lips swollen. John smiled and Alexander smiled back before leaning forward to peck his lips. 

‘Are you feeling better now?’ Alexander asked cheekily. He laughed as John blushed and nodded his head rapidly.

‘Well’ Alexander continued ‘I’ve got a present for you’ He grabbed Johns hand and dragged him into the living room. He sat John down on the couch before grabbing his bag and pulling out the lamp. John looked at him quizzically. 

‘Uh, what is that Alex?’ he asked, watching as Alexander leaned down to plug the lamp into the wall. 

‘Its a lava lamp’ he stated proudly before noticing the confused look on Johns’s face ‘my friend at work Edward Craven Walker made it. See its got wax in it and the heat from the light melts the wax and it rises to the top its so cool John, you'll love it’ he babbled.

John smiled at Alex as he rambled, he was a bit confused as to why he was so excited, it was only a lamp but nevertheless, he grabbed Alexander and pulled him over to him, whispering a thank you before connecting their lips again.

~20 minutes later~

They'd been sat talking and kissing, a lot of kissing when John finally realised why Alexander had been so excited. He watched fascinated as a bubble of wax separated and rose to the top of the lamp followed quickly by others before they floated to the bottom again. It was amazing.

‘how does it work?’ John asked, not taking his eyes away from the lamp.

‘Edward said something to do with convection currents but I don’t really know what that means’ Alexander answered. He smiled as he watched John. His John. He pulled lightly on Johns curls before placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

‘Do you like it?’ he whispered into his ear, grinning when John involuntarily shivered

John turned capturing Alexander’s lips with his own.

‘Almost as much as I like you’


End file.
